Speak for Myself
by anonymous cheer
Summary: It will eventually have the song Speak for Myself. DannyAllyson pairing. Picks up from Now you see it. Read and Review! notebook
1. The Beginning

**(A/N): This isn't totally POTF related but I wasn't sure where to put it, but it does have Alyson so it counts. My other stories will probably take a while to finish, sorry!**

Allyson Miller was in her third year of high school and let's just say things got worse for her by the years. Everyday she was picked on, whether it was getting shoved badly against lockers, beaten up, or verbally assaulted; nobody liked her. Her parents didn't care either. But there was one person who did see her, Danny.

Danny had gone into hiding after his last show for the World's Greatest Kid Magician, but he still managed to see Ally. He always comforted her after school or zapped himself to school to prevent things from even happening, which often helped. He hated to see her go through this; it killed him to see his girlfriend hurt. He was at her house waiting in her room. He knew today would be bad. Just then, Allyson walked in.

"Allyson! Look at you! What happened?" Danny cried throwing his arms around her gently. She had several bruises and a cut lip and the side of her right arm was cut.

"Oh Danny, it was terrible. Just because I was talking to Gina in the hall which turned out to be Andy's girlfriend he got steamed and shoved me against a locker and then had his buddies do it too," Ally sobbed.

"Don't cry, I'm here now. They can't hurt you now," he consoled.

"Will you call me Peaches and kiss me," she asked.

He smiled, "I love you Peaches." He kissed her lips tenderly and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Sorry it's so short the later chappies will probably be longer. R & R! Thanks! **


	2. Trouble starts

**(A/N): Okay, here is chapter two. Hope y'all like it! R & R!**

Allyson awoke the next morning and Danny was gone. She looked around, and she found a note next to her. It read-

_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying good-bye. But Max had my family captured. I hope I can be back soon. Please be careful. I love you Peaches._

_ Danny_

Allyson sighed and got dressed. She really hoped he would be back soon. She started downstairs and saw the ugly sight of her wasted father. He was drunk as every night was. She tip- toed the rest of the way down being extra careful not to wake him. He was violent during his hang-overs and often hurt Allyson for no reason. But nobody knew; except Danny. She had became an expert at covering all her bruises, cuts, and scars so none of her teachers ever found out.

Today at school during biology lecture notes Allyson was too busy working on a song she was writing so she didn't really take any notes, well she didn't really need to. But she was too deep in thought and when the teacher called on her she was clueless.

"Allyson, how many bones are in the human body?"snapped Mr. Yale.

"Uh, 237," she answered.

"Ms. Miller, you are my top student; you should know this. Let me see those notes."

"No, that's okay," Allyson whispered. Mr. Yale didn't take no as an answer. He snatched up her paper and looked at it.

"Would you care to explain this, uh "Speak for Myself"?

"Not really."

"Not really huh? Well too bad, I'm the teacher so you get up her and explain it. Now." Mr. Yale stormed. Allyson got up in front of ther whole biology class and began to sing.

_Do you see me- do you care_

_You talk about me- like I'm not there_

_Don't get a word in- when you're around_

_I bet you don't know- what I'm about_

_Cuz' I will, I will speak for myself_

_What you see isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will, I will speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared you'd listen_

_You suffocate me- you drown me out_

_I'm tired of waiting- without a doubt_

_ I feel I'm fading- I flicker out_

_My heart is screaming- without sound- yeah_

_Cuz' _ _I will, I will speak for myself_

_What you see isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_ I will, I will speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared you'd listen_

_I'm not sorry for who I am_

_Take it or leavie it_

_It's my time to take a stand_

_Throw it or keep it_

_Know that- don't need to understand_

_Won't say it again_

_I will, I will, I will, you know I will_

_Cuz' I will, I will speak for myself_

_What you see isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will, you know I will_

_I will speak for myself_

_ There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared you'd listen_

_ If you cared you'd listen_

_I will, I will speak for myself_

The class clapped weakly and started whispering, probably about her.

"That was very powerful Allyson. Why did you write it?"

"Uh, no reason," she lied.

"Well, good job." The bell rang and class was over. As she hussled to her locker, her regular bully Connor caught up with her.

"What are you trying to do rat us guys out?" Connor asked while giving Allyson a punch.

"No. I wasn't trying to," Allyson said defensively.

"Well this is what you get!" He shoved forward, causing her to tumble down the stairs and hitting the wall head first. Immediately becoming unconcious. Then Danny appeared; too late. Allyson thought she had died and gone to heaven as an ambulance siren blared like the sound of hell.

_Is there anyone out there cuz' it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cuz' it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

**Okay, hoped you liked it. Please read and review!**


	3. Everything's okay?

**(A/N): Okay, here's chapter 3. Thanks for the people who have reviewed!**

The ambulance was putting Allyson in when her biology teacher came running outside.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

"Apparently she was shoved down a flight of stairs. The reason is unknown," the attendant explained.

"Why?" was all he could say. Danny was next to Allyson, holding her hand. Her teacher left back to his classroom.

"Okay, you," the attendant said, "You can't come with her, unless you're immediately family."

"But I am. Well, not exactly. Her father won't care, he's an alcoholic and her mother's never home; so I'm her closest to any of that," Danny explained painfully, his eyes welled up with a thousand tears.

"Okay, then what's your relationship?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Fine, get in the back," he sounded annoyed. Danny sat in a chair next to her and held her hand tightly. He gently kissed her cut lips and whispered to God that she would live.

He had to sit in the lobby while they examined and tested her for what else that could have happened to her. He fell asleep a few hours later. A nurse woke him up and said he could see her.

"So, what's the news?" Danny asked.

"Well, she has cuts and bruises everywhere, and she has a broken wrist and a sprained shoulder. Her head will probably hurt for a while. But she will be fine in time. We also sent her father to a rehab center. So you will be staying at her house for a while to take care of her," the nurse explained.

"That will be fine. All I ask is to be with her."

"You should also make sure she drops out of her high school too. She can't afford to keep coming here," she added.

"Allyson, I know you probably can't hear me but I want you to know that you will be okay and that I love you. You will always be my one and only Peaches. And you'll never have to go to your high school again," Danny whispered. And he fell asleep again.

It was around two in the morning when he awoke to the feeling of his hand being squeezed tightly.

"Ally, is that you?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Someone pushed you down the stairs face first. Don't worry, you'll be fine since you're dropping out of that high school," he brought a shy smile to his face. She was going to be fine. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Everything's going to be alright," he whispered, "It will be. Because you and I both believe in the magic."

**Okay, do you think everything will be okay? Or will it get ugly again? Dun dun dun! Review please!**


	4. Trouble Returns

**Here's chapter 4! Review please!**

Even though Danny said everything was going to be okay, well, it wasn't. Allyson had to end up having to finish off the week at her school, which created some last minute problems. All the bullies that normally got Ally through the day were totally after now. But the good thing was that Danny got to be with her the whole time she had left at the school.

Danny had gone to the bathroom when things started to get ugly again.

"So Allyson, you gonna stay here after all?" Connor asked Allyson at her locker.

"No. I'm leaving Friday or next Monday," she answered quietly.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I won't be able to hurt you anymore will I?"

"I guess not," Allyson said.

"Well, you do know how I get when my victim gets taken away don't you?" he asked with rage in his eyes.

"No," Allyson was getting scared now. Connor reached forward and grabbed both her wrists, causing her to drop everything, and dragged her off to a side hallway which was no longer used; except maybe for janitors.

"Danny!" she screamed, tears forming a trail as he dragged her faster.

"Will you shut up!" Connor yelled back as he slugged her across the face.

That made Allyson cry even harder. "Why do you hate me so much? Danny, where are you?" Then Danny was running down through the hall trying his best not to get Connor more furious than he already was.

"Allyson!" Connor was opening a window that was nearby.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny cried as he pried Connor's hands off of Allyson's wrists with a magic zap. But it was no use. For some reason he was invulnerable to magic. He jumped on top of Connor again to get him off of Ally, but it was no use again. He was so strong, not even Danny could get him off. But he couldn't get Allyson. He couldn't get her thrown out a second story window. But Connor already had half of her body dangling out the window and he was just barely holding her ankles.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Danny yelled. He wanted so bad to slug him but one false move and it was the concrete ground for Allyson.

"I hate her because she is too goody- goody for anyone. Perfect. She's too perfect. But that's not the only reason. The real reason is because I just hate her out of pure hatred." Then Danny was right next to him.

"Oh yeah, and because she has someone who cares." And with that he let go of Allyson.

"Danny!" she screamed. Danny jumped out the window to catch her. He did but they both ended up lying near death on the cold, hard cement.

**UH OH! Please review or else I'll never update!**


	5. Will magic be the savior?

**(A/N): Okay, since you all nicely reviewed, here's chapter 5.**

Allyson and Danny were both back on the ambulance again. They were both just there two days ago. Only this time it wasn't just Allyson. There were bruises and gashes all over themselves, but Danny was more severely hurt. He had fallen first and had caught Allyson; he put his life for hers. They were both holding hands as they gurney went into the ambulance.

"Aren't these the same kids from the other day?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened."

"They both look pretty bad. I'm not sure if they'll make it," the nurse said quietly. When they reached the hospital they were both split up to be looked at.

_Ally's POV-_

_OMG! Am I dying again? I can't be. I'm still thinking. Where's Danny? I need him so much. Oh wait, everything's getting dark again. I think I'm losing it…._

Allyson went dark again and the nurse came in to tell her what was wrong with her.

"Let's see, you broke your left arm, sprained your shoulder again, sprained your ankles, have bruises all over you and gashes all over too. You'll probably be here a week or so," she explained. Allyson moaned.

"Can… can… can I see Danny?" she asked before collapsing. The nurse nodded. She immediately went to hunt for Danny. She brought him back a little while later. He looked worse than Allyson. He might not make it.

_Danny's POV-_

_Oh God. I can't die. Allyson needs me. I can't die. I can't die. I can't die…_

They moved Allyson so carefully and set her next to Danny on his bed. She weakly grabbed his hand. And collapsed again. She might not make it either. But she did make one last thought before falling to sleep again.

_Allyson's thought-_

_If Connor resisted Danny's magic zap and knew Danny was the only one who cared about me, and he was the one who picked on me everyday, could he be related to… No. He couldn't be._

But there was one last drop of magic in Danny. He was trying with all his might to use it to save the both of them. But it would take a miracle.

He whispered weakly, "I can. I will. Because you and I both believe in the magic."

**So, who do you think Connor is related to? Will Danny and Allyson live? Will that last bit of magic save them? So many questions, not enough answers. Please review. I probably won't update until Sunday or something. Sorry!**


	6. I do believe in magic

(A/N): So sorry about not updating. I was super busy yesterday. Well, here's chapter 6.

Danny was still holding on to that last bit of magic. He was so weak as he tried to put some through to Allyson. He found a last piece of strength to lean over and kiss Allyson, hoping it would send through. It may have, but he wouldn't know for sure. Then, he began to softly sing-

_Do you believe in magic_

_In a young girl's heart, _he coughed and stopped. Allyson must have heard because she picked up from where he left off.

_How the music can free her_

_Whenever it starts, _she paused for a second, Danny opened his eyes wide, he made it work. The magic pulled through.

_And it's magic_

_If the music is groovy…, _Danny finished the rest of the verse.

_It makes you feel happy, like an old time movie_

_I'll tell you 'bout the magic, it'll free your soul_

_But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n' roll_

Both of them began to feel stronger, like the song had some kind of spell. Allyson sat up and started the next verse.

_If you belive in magic, don't bother to choose_

_If it's jug band music, or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile_

_It won't wipe off your face, no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tappin' and you can't seem to find_

_How you got here, so just blow your mind_

Danny found his inner strength to sit up with Allyson. He held her hand and pulled it to his face and kissed it gently. He was going to be fine. He started the last verse.

_If you believe in magic, come along with me_

_We'll dance until morning, till it's just you and me_

_And maybe, if the music is right, I'll meet you tomorrow_

_Sort of late at night_

_And we'll go a dancin', and baby then you'll see_

_How the magic's in the music and the music's in me,_

_Do you believe in magic, yeah_

Both of them looked at each other knowingly and quietly sang the last verse.

_Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_

_Believe in the magic of rock n' roll_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Oh- talking 'bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe in magic?_ They heard a soft applause from outside. The nurse came in and told them they could go home now.

"Danny, while I was asleep, I thought of something."

"What is it Peaches?"

"I think Connor is related to Max."

"How?"

"Well, how else do you think he could know all that. And repel magic."

"Good point." "Well, let's not think about him now. We just need to think about going home okay." He kissed her lips and they left. Little did they know what the next few days was to bring them.

**Okay, y'all happy I updated. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, why do I keep making it worse. Well, otherwise it wouldn't be a good story. Bye! Remember to review your author nicely. (I'm so evil. he he)  
**


	7. You can run

(A/N): Sorry for the late update. I was super busy with my tae kwon do tournament, but it was over yesterday. So now I have Sunday back. Anyway, in regards to Danny calling Allyson "Peaches" I just needed a nickname to call her and Peaches are one of my favorite foods, yeah, so it has nothing to do with the movie. Anyway, here's chapter 7! If you like the story, please review your author more-y? LOL!

Since Allyson had that connection that Connor was related to Max, she and Danny had to move to Illinois to be on the safe side. They had recovered better now and the scars and bruises were almost gone. Danny was now beginning to home school Allyson as well as keeping up his studies. For the most part they were doing much better. At least that's what they thought.

"Danny, do you think Max or Connor will be back?"

"I thought I told you not to think about them anymore. They can't find us in Illinois can they?" and with that he put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"But what if they find us and hurt us again?", she quavered, "I mean it is possible."

"I know, but we'll be fine okay."

"Okay," Allyson smiled weakly.

"Now that's what I want to see." Then all of the sudden, there was a huge bang on the door and it swung violently open. Danny and Allyson's jaws dropped open.

"Oh no, not again," Danny whispered, "this can't be."

**Sorry for the bad cliffy, but I had to update. **


	8. Love conquers all

(A/N): Happy Halloween everybody! I have time this morning so I may as well update. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!

"Danny, do you really think you can hide from me," Max snickered evilly.

"In a way no. But why can't you just leave us alone? We've been through enough as it is," Danny yelled. Allyson started crying and Danny cradled her tighter. Max was determined to get one of them.

"I need your magic Danny, you've known that right?"

"What does my magic have to do with Allyson?" Danny questioned.

"Well, if I'm busy getting your magic I may as well torture her while I'm here," Max grinned.

"You're not going to. She has had worst week of her life and we both came close to dying and all you can think about is getting my magic and then just torture her for fun?" Danny said, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at Allyson. But there was one weakness of Max, but he needed Allyson to help, or else it wouldn't be enough.

"Allyson," Danny whispered, "I have a plan to defeat Max."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Sing. Sing and give all your love to me. I will do the same back. Max can't handle the love, he lives for hatred. So, come on," Danny said smiling. Allyson smiled and knew what she had to do. She kissed Danny and he kissed back immediately. They grew intimate and got lost in the moment. They did what they should have done when they got married, but for now it was strictly business. (I'm not actually going to write what I mean, but hopefully you get the picture.) It grew warmer as the love took them over, and of course Max couldn't take it. He melted to a puddle just like the wicked witch of the west.

"Danny," Allyson cried out of breath, "Max, he's gone. We did it."

"I know, now we can live without fleeing the country," Danny grinned. They were still clinging to each other in an awkward pose and didn't really seem to mind so they continued.

"Danny. I think we can stop now. Max is gone," Allyson said blushing.

"But we love each other right?"

"Yeah but…"

"You'll be fine okay."

"Okay Danny. I know you won't hurt me. I love you."

"I love you too," and with that he kissed her.

**Ok, you probably were not expecting that but it's Halloween, so anything can happen. And like I said before, it wouldn't be a story if there was no heat. Don't worry, it's not finished yet. notebook**


	9. Last night

(A/N): Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I've been busy again. Well, here's chapter 9.

Allyson awoke the next morning in tears, Danny not knowing why.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Well, it was about last night. We didn't use anything remember," she said sobbing.

"You'll be fine. We'll just take one of those test things or wait until… well, you know," he answered uncomfortably.

"I know. But then what do we do if that's the case?"

"We'll take care of it like responsible adults," he consoled.

"Okay. But we're only 17. I feel like I can't handle it yet," she sighed.

"Allyson, you have me. We'll be fine." Danny and Allyson bought the test and took it home. Both of them waited anxiously. If it was positive it would turn red, for negative blue.

"It's time," Allyson said, taking a deep breath. She turned the test to face her and Danny. Both of them gaped.

**Ha ha! Another cliffy! Sorry, won't be updating for awhile. Reviews will make me happy though.**


	10. Baby?

**(A/N): Sorry, I lied. I'll update today. Here's chapter 10!**

They were in total disbelief. It was red.

"Oh my God," Allyson gasped.

"You're not kidding," Danny answered.

"Danny," Allyson said breaking down to a cry, "what are we going to do now?"

"All we can do is wait." He held her tightly is his arms. Both of them were only 17. And many things could go wrong at this age. They were worried out of their minds. But there were always problems with one of them, and it always happened to be Allyson.

"Danny, but what if something else happens. What will we do?" Ally asked quietly.

"Well, we just have to play it by air." "Remember, Max is gone."

"You're right." "I'll just be extra careful of what I do." It was October, so the baby would be due in June.

"Danny, if it's a girl, what should we name her?"

"How about…. Raegan Marie?" Ronald Raegan was his favorite president.

"Oh, that sounds beautiful. How about for a boy?"

"I like….Michael… Jason," he said unsurely.

"Either way, I'll be happy," Allyson smiled, " 'cause I'm with the man I love." Both of them were finally ready to settle down. Everything will be calm and peaceful. Their baby will grow up in a better life style than either one of them ever would have. At least for now…

**Dun dun dun! How 'bout that? Will more corruption spew before or after their child? Review!**


	11. Talking it over

(A/N): Here's chapter 11. I'm trying to wrap this story up, but it's hard to.

The next day.

"Danny, can I talk to you," Allyson spoke quietly.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Danny answered.

"Well, I wasn't thinking exactly about what we were going to do about the baby and what to name it. I was overwhelmed. Can we actually sit down and go over everything carefully," Allyson said. Danny leaned over and kissed her.

"Of course Peaches. I was overwhelmed too. Come sit." Allyson sat down in the kitchen chair next to Danny and she turned the chair to face him.

"Okay, first how are we going to provide her with food, clothing, and everything else?" Allyson asked.

"Well, I could start applying for a new job somewhere else. I could get better pay than what I have now working at random jobs. And then later you could get a job, when the baby is old enough."

"That sounds good. When she's old enough and when we have a good work schedule, we can get a baby-sitter or drop her off at a Kinder-Care," Allyson added.

"Exactly. So we have that as a plan for food and clothing, but what about spending time with her?" Danny questioned.

"Well, I'll be home during the day and you'll be at work, so I'll be here to care and love her," Allyson smiled. She kissed Danny sweetly. "Now we have to choose a name. Even though I did like Raegan…"

"Okay, so what do you want to name her if it's a girl? Do you really like Raegan?"

"Raegan sounds beautiful. Think about it. Raegan Marie Sinclair."

"I love it. But what about a boy? I still like Michael."

"Nah. I was thinking more like naming him after his father. Danny Jr." Allyson suggested.

"But Ally, I don't want all the credit. He's your child too."

"How about…. Nah. I still like Danny," Allyson decided.

"Okay, we'll name him Danny." Allyson and Danny continued talking for a few hours and then they went to bed.


	12. So happy together

(A/N) : OMG ! I completely forgot about my fan fiction ! And I have been SUPER busy with school and activities. Anyway here' s chapter 12. This takes place about a year later.

Allyson and Danny were both very happy with their new bundle of joy. Or should I say bundles. Ally ended up having twin girls ; of course they named one Raegan, and they named the other Elizabeth. Their plan they made a while back had worked out perfectly, and danger was not a threat anymore… or was it still in the vicinity of their picture perfect life ?

" Danny, it's time to put the girls down to bed ! " Allyson called from the living room.

"I'm coming ! " he answered. He met up with her in the living room and picked up Raegan and carried her with Allyson to their room.

"Danny, are you ready to sing their special good night song ? " Allyson asked sweetly.

"Okay, ready. "

"_A dream is a wish, your heart makes, when you're fast asleep,_" Allyson started.

"_In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep,_" Danny continued.

"_Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through,_"Allyson picked up.

(Both) "_No matter how your heart is greiving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true._" They only did this part of the song, but it always did the trick. They both looked down in the crib at their smiling, peaceful babies sleeping and smiled at each other.

"Danny, I must have the three greatest people ever. I have the perfect boyfriend, and the most wonderful baby girls ever. I love you."Allyson turned her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too Allyson. And you too Raegan and Elizabeth."Allyson and Danny kissed their daughter's foreheads and turned off the lights. It was the perfect life.

**Sorry it's kinda short. I have no clue how long this will be now. Oh well, R & R please !**


	13. Author's Note Sorry!

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, has it been that long since I've updated any story? Well, that's because I'm so busy with school, track, writing my book, I hardly have time to do much. If anyone has any ideas for any of my stories or for new ones, please email me! By the way, I'm now anonymous cheer and not notebook right now! Bye!


End file.
